Lady Doc
by Lilac Queen
Summary: Define a 'lady Doc'. It's that hot dashing girl wearing a white angelic coat, holding a boy's hand, looking into his eyes and still wants his pulse to be normal. At least that's what Sasuke would say. SasuSaku. One-shot. AU. Giftfic for Xena!


**Special thanks to Kanryu for helping me and putting up with my untimely editing stuff. She corrected many things and made this fic more readable and good. Thanks to her hard and detailed work.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Define a 'lady Doc'. It's that hot dashing girl wearing a white angelic coat, holding a boy's hand, looking into his eyes and still wants his pulse to be normal. At least that's what Sasuke would say. SasuSaku. One-shot. AU. Giftfic for Xena!  
**

* * *

**Dedicated to: SasuSaku Forever and Ever (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY XENA!)**

**Rating: M**

**Beta-read by: Kanryu (SHE EDITED THIS FIC IN 12 HOURS ON A SHORT NOTICE! THANKS TO HER!)**

* * *

Sasuke scowled at the receptionist. She was looking at him like he was some kind of _piece of meat.._. Well, he _does_ get that look from girls everywhere he goes. But, even so, this is a hospital, not some public area. He ignored the voice in his head reminding him that a hospital _is_ a public service station for people. He was a grown-up adult of twenty-three years old. Then how come he's in a stupid _hospital _for God's sake?

Only one answer. _Naruto_.

When he accidentally _almost_ tripped while bumping into his office chair, he kind of lost his balance and managed to fall face-first on the floor. But like he said, it was an _accident_. But it's not as if the dobe ever _listens_ to what _others_ say. And as a matter of fact, the dobe was the one who put his stupid legs in the way which made him trip anyways. So, even after assuring his best friend for umpteenth times, he was still taken, or more likely _dragged_ to this shitty place.

Anyway, why are _all_ the walls in hospitals white? _White,_ of all colors? Oh God, how much he dislikes, hates, loathes, and _detests_ that color. It practically _blinds_ him. And his dark persona just stands out against that color, making even _more_ females notice his seemingly handsome brooding presence. If that dobe doesn't return in a minute, he'll be swarmed a load of females, which he absolutely does_ not_ want. It's just a few moments, and then he'd be striving to even have breathing space. _Damn_ _that blond._

Luckily for him, the dobe returned with a big and self-righteous goofy grin on his face, his chest puffed out proudly. The dark-haired male just raised an eyebrow at his companion, before a dreaded feeling settled in his stomach. That dobe better not had done something that would result in the raven male getting into trouble. That's usually how everything that includes the blond eventually turns out.

"Teme, you should be grateful to me! I just squeezed an appointment for you, even though the schedule was already packed. Now, aren't you glad that you have a very handsome hunk (a snort was heard from his friend at that) as a friend?" The grin never left his face.

In his response, Sasuke just glared at Naruto. He didn't _want_ to go see a doctor. He was perfectly fine and healthy, _thank you very much_. But, by means of all the Gods, it just _didn't_ get through that _thick_ skull of his blond friend. Just _how_ many sins had he committed in his last life that he got this…this _dunce_ as a best friend? A thick-headed, idiotic, no brainer, oblivious guy.

"Teme, stop glaring, you bastard! You're scaring away little kids who've come here to get there boo-boo's kissed by a hottie called as doctor."

Oh _God_, just how much he wished to _strangle_ the blond. Someone up there totally hates him. And that's why he has a shitty life, and not to mention a dumb companion, too. His life is miserable; it's official.

"Teme, it's time that you get that tree out of your ass and go see the doctor. I personally requested to get you a lady doc. Now, no need to thank me, teme," the blond said as his best friend opened his mouth to (protest, which Naruto deemed as) express his gratitude, "I know you've to get some sexual tension out of your body. Now go, scurry off. I'll go to the office and handle the work therein till you're done with releasing your _strain_." With a final pat on the back and stubbing a thumbs-up in his face, the blond left the infirmary without wasting a single moment.

Sasuke watched as his best friend exited, leaving no time for him to complain. His bewildered expression soon turned into a vicious glare. He hated the predicament he was put through right now. So, after glaring at the wall for ten minutes, and getting innumerable shocked expressions from kids who were probably thinking why a grown man was sitting on one of the chairs sulking around, he slumped in his seat. Having had enough of that, Sasuke made his way to the receptionist, who seemed ecstatic to see him come towards her.

"Where's the doctor assigned for me?" His tone like that of a prince asking who his maid was.

The receptionist, too happy to get his attention, pointed towards her right, where a dark burgundy door stood. His eyes twitched as he looked at the offending color of the stupid door. On the other side of the door, there must be standing an annoying woman, waiting for him to enter and just jump on him. Keeping his dreaded feelings aside, he pushed the door open and entered the room, expecting the worst.

He waited and waited and _waited_. Huh? No sign of movement in the room. Was the doctor not here yet? Well, good for him. The later she is, the less clinging and screaming he has to endure. And just as he was about to let out a sigh, the doctor made her presence known.

"Hello, Uchiha-san. Please come and sit here." A soft voice floated in the room.

If it weren't for his emotionless façade, he'd have jumped ten feet high at the sudden intrusion of such a sweet voice. He looked around and spotted a female, of his age, watching him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. After a few seconds, he realized he must me looking dumb just standing there and looking around like a Chihuahua (*snicker* *snicker*).

"Hn." With all his coolness, he walked to the woman, and his eyes literally bugged out of his sockets at her appearance. Was she even human? She looked like…uh, like…like an angel. _Yes_, like an _angel_. Her pink hair- that cascaded down till her waistline, the sea-foam green eyes that looked bigger than a normal pair of eyes, those heavenly full lips, and _God_, he was _staring_._ Shit_. Quickly recomposing himself, he nodded at her, and took a seat on one of the chairs.

The lady doc stood at the end of the table, looking at a form, which he knew was his. That dobe must have filled it in his place.

"I'm Dr. Haruno. Please call me Sakura. Now, let's see. You've low blood pressure and you faint at times, and…you're…uh, sexually frustrated…?" Everything came out as a question. Her face resembles her hair color. Though it was a lovely sight, and he'd have mostly enjoyed it- if it weren't for the words she'd just uttered. His pride just went down the drain. The next time he sees the blond, he's going to kill him, nice and slowly. For now, he just wanted to crawl in a hole and _die_. But he's a man, an Uchiha no less. He sighed and ran his hand through his ebony locks.

"That's my friend's doing. It's just a prank." He tried to play it off cool. She just looked at him bewildered.

"Okay…" she trailed off, still wary of him. "But still, you must have some problems since you came here, right? Well, what's use of keeping it from your doctor? Spill it." She grinned at him. She was enjoying his embarrassment right now. What a lovely sight.

"Hn. Nothing. This appointment is pointless." He grumbled out, annoyed at her persistence.

"But, since I'm a doctor, it's my duty to not let any patient go unless I perform a check-up." She smirked at him.

_Fuck._

"No," he said in an absolute tone. Nobody _forces_ an Uchiha. Except he didn't knew that a certain blond had _already_ forced him into this predicament.

"Do not make me call the ward boys to hold you still while I do your check-up," she warned, her teeth grinding against each other.

His eyes twitched. This little sexy vixen could grow fangs, huh? He was _not_ scared (but intimidated), just a bit wary of consequences, and that's the only reason why he nodded. He didn't know whether or not he liked her feistiness…not yet anyway.

She smiled sweetly, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

His eyes twitched again. He was getting owned by a mere five foot three inches woman, who barely reached his shoulders. It sounded much more degrading than it actually was.

"Give me your hand," her voice once again returned to the gentle tone. He grunted but kept his hand to himself."Uchiha_-san_." He glared at her but still gave his hand to her.

She wrapped her small palms around his wrist, and they were just so small against his big hands. Now that he looked at her, she was quite a beauty. Her porcelain skin glowed in the bright lights of the room. And her uniform, well, it's best left unsaid. It was obvious that she was wearing a pale pink sundress under that big white doctor's coat of hers. Her skin looked soft and tender, as if it'd split under a heavy touch. Her petite body and angelic face made her ideal for a model's job. But then why was she a doctor?

"Why are you a doctor?" He didn't mean to ask it aloud. He really didn't. It just slipped past his lips. He mentally smacked himself. How much of an idiot was he going to make of himself before this woman?

Said girl raised her head from where she looking at her watch, whilst checking his pulse. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"It was my dream to become a doctor. Since I saw my aunt, Tsunade, saving people's lives, I've felt the same urge to follow her path. I was fascinated by the art of giving people life. It helps to know that at least I've done something good and productive in this world." She winked at him and he allowed a smirk to grace his lips. Some novelty this pinkette was.

He watched her as she checked up on him. Her eyebrows pulled together in deep concentration, her lips set in a grim line as she kept her unwavering eyes on her silver watch. He was entranced by her astounding features once again. With great difficulty, he tried to keep his eyes off her figure. Because not only was her face an immense beauty, her body was alluring too. So maybe, Naruto was right after all. But this pinkette didn't seem to be interested in him in any sorts of way.

All the while, his heartbeat increased at an incredible pace. His pulse became quicker, which made Sakura frown. It was not healthy, it seems.

"It seems that you've low blood pressure, Uchiha-san," she said with a frown.

"Hn." He didn't deem it necessary to mention that she was the one causing it.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. And I want truthful answers from you. This is a serious issue, so please co-operate, Uchiha-san." She regarded him with a stern look.

He frowned at the usage of his last name. He'd much rather prefer his first name. "Sasuke."

"Huh?" she asked him, confused.

"Call me Sasuke." He huffed. Her mouth formed a small 'O' and she nodded, with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Alright, Sasuke it is. Now, your pulse rate is high and you have low blood pressure, both of them combined is not a good thing. These two conditions represent an issue between the function of your heart and brain or an indication of a primary condition that causes this malfunction to occur." Her tone expressed that of a skilled doctor, and he'd not doubt it. There was no pause as she explained to him about his so called 'illness'.

"Hn." He watched as she puffed her cheeks out at his monosyllabic answers. so he was getting under her skin, huh? No, not that way, you perverts. Not that he would mind it though…

"A-hem."

His thoughts were torn out as he heard her clearing her throat, effectively snapping him out of his staring reverie. One look at her, and he knew he was caught. Heat began to creep up his neck all the way to his cheeks. He tried his hardest to push back the blush. The resistance was _futile_. He was grateful that his lady doc had gone at the bedside to retrieve her stethoscope. He watched as she put both the earpieces on and faced him with the chill ring. He stiffened at the sight.

Since childhood, he was a bit petrified of doctors and their devices, especially needles. Itachi would briefly knock him out when it was time to get vaccines 'cause he didn't leave any stone unturned when it was the escapade of a needle. Surely this pink-haired doctor wouldn't give him any needles, right? Needless to say, the Uchiha was quite _unsettled_.

"Unbutton your shirt."

"_What?_" he asked flabbergasted. His eyes bulged out as he took in her serious expression. She didn't seem to be joking at the moment. Fuck. What had Naruto gotten him into?

"I'm sure you heard me the first time, Sasuke. I need to count your heartbeats." Her tone left no room for protests. "If you can't, than I'd gladly do it for you." Her smile was nothing but wicked. It was practically screaming him to just _comply _with her requests. "We could either do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?" Her voice was sugar-coated, but he picked up the hints of irritation beneath them.

"Hn." He slowly moved his hands towards his white buttoned shirt and started unbuttoning at a snail's pace. When he was down to the fourth button, she placed his hand over top of his. He snapped his head at her, raising an eyebrow, silently questioning.

"That's enough. I just need the area where your heart is placed."

It sounded wrong in _so many_ _ways_.

If possible, his heart rate just increased, as she placed the chill ring on his chest. The cool metal piece made him bite his lips in order to not gasp out. He watched as Sakura stared at the ring, not once glancing anywhere. Surely he wasn't that unattractive…was he? He shook his head to rid the doubting thoughts in his mind. He didn't even know this woman. For all he knew, she could be a… a… a whatever. He found his trail of thought slipping as his gaze lowered from her face to her swan-like neck to her…

_Damn it_. What was he doing? He was checking out his doctor like a creepy pervert! He took a calming breath and decided to ignore the doc studiously. He succeeded…for a few seconds, that is.

Just as he was about to smack himself, his lady doc decided to put some distance between them. He missed the warmth immediately. Not that he'd say it aloud. He'd rather die first.

"Hmm, your heartbeats are at 100 per minute. It isn't normal if it is beyond 90. Even though the difference is not that great of a deal, it's still a serious issue which cannot be ignored." If possible, she frowned more. "I'd like you to answer some questions, and please be honest with your answers," she sent him a sharp look.

"Hn."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Hn."

"Answer in a human way, Sasuke." He winced at her icy blade tone.

"No."

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No." He felt like that only when she was too near him.

"Do you experience momentarily loss of balance?" She frowned then continued. "That's mentioned in the form. So, yes."

"Hn." He didn't bother to complain.

"Lightheadedness?"

"No." he rolled his eyes at that. He's not some pussy to just faint like a girl. But he does feel lightheaded when he breathes in the lady doc's perfume. Its scent is like vanilla combined with strawberries.

"Headaches?"

"Yes." As long as the dobe is alive, the answer would always be positive for this question.

"Shortness of breath?"

"No." He didn't need to tell her about the effect she has on him, did he?

"Chest pain?"

"No." He did feel as if his heart was hammering painfully in his chest when she was close to him.

"Rapid heart rate and pale skin, these both are positive in your case. That's clear enough through observation. If we tally the symptoms, five of them do not regain your condition, but four of them still apply for you. So there's almost a fifty percent chance of you getting a heart attack."

"Hn?" That wasn't a possibility. As long as he stays away from this pink-haired woman, the symptoms won't apply for him anymore.

"Well, that's all. I think you should get yourself checked-up again, in a couple weeks or in a month. Even though there aren't major numbers of symptoms, they _are_ still there. Judging from your lack of concern about this matter, I don't think you're very much enthusiastic about coming here again." She was glaring at him in a stern manner as if he was a child getting scolded by his mother. _The fuck_?

"Hn." He was amused by her antics. Did she really think that he'd come here again just because she said so? Well, if he thought about it, if she did warn him, he'd surely come. To say that she had this kind of effect on him in such a short period of time, it surprised him.

"A high heart rate is bad because the faster your heart beats; the harder the force that is exerted on your heart to pump blood to the rest of your body. 90 is the maximum limit." She gave him a disapproving scowl.

He looked at her expression. Her face just _glowed_. It was as if she had some kind of life inside her, a different one, much brighter than a normal person's. For a minute he just stared at her, before settling his lips for an infuriating smirk. If possible, her scowl deepened more.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I henceforth demand you to visit the hospital every week and get a check-up to ensure you won't have a future heart attack." The stern look in her eyes never wavered. She was serious.

"Hn. We'll see about that." He muttered before getting up to leave. Any more seconds with her and he'd be having a heart attack right here. That'd leave the company in dobe's hand, who would crash the whole industry in no time. That'd be a disaster. Nevertheless, he wouldn't mind giving the hot lady doc another visit. He'd better get a physical from her, in more ways than one. His smirk grew at the idea of the possibilities of that situation.

Sakura stared at his smirking face. What the fuck was he smirking for? That infuriating handsome face was driving her over the edge. She raised her eyes and they clashed with his smoldering onyx ones. Heat began to creep up her neck as she diluted her eyes away from his gaze. She could feel the warmth of blushing on her cheeks. Damn that Uchiha.

"W-What are you looking at?" she cursed herself for stammering. Her blush increased tenfold.

Sasuke wondered if there was even a competition for the lovely shade of red on her pale cheeks. It looks like he had some effect on her, too. Good. He didn't want any unreciprocated feelings.

"When will you be free?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Huh?" She stared at him dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes at her.

"When will your shift be over?" This time there was a bit of desperation in his voice, though it was not noticeable.

"Um, four in the afternoon," she said, slight curiosity lacing her tone.

"Hn. I'll pick you up at four then. Don't leave without me." And with that said, he marched out of the room in his Uchiha grace.

Sakura stared at the place he stood before. After a moment, everything clicked together and the gears in her brain started running. She was just asked out by _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, the most wanted man on every girl's list. But that wasn't what made her furious.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! DON'T YOU KNOW THE PROPER FUCKING WAY OF ASKING OUT A WOMAN?" She hollered through the open doorway, her scream ringing out in the hospital corridor. Some women covered their children's years to block out the inappropriate words shrieked by the doctor.

Sasuke smirked as he heard the pinkette scream obscenities at him something along the lines of 'egoistic jerks' and 'inconsiderate assholes' and. It'd be fun to spend time with her. Though he'd have difficulties putting up with her fiery nature, he wouldn't have it any other way. After all, he was frigging Uchiha Sasuke, and he was trained to get anything he wanted, even if it's a hot lady doc. And maybe, he _would_ release some of his _sexual frustrations_ at evening. Naruto would be delighted for sure.

* * *

**Yo guys~**

**This is a belated giftfic for SasuSaku Forever and Ever (Xena). I was supposed to update it tomorrow, but I didn't. Blame my laziness TT^TT**

**Anyways, how was the one-shot? My first one-shot was quite a success with 21 reviews ^_^ I hope this one gets the same result too. Thanks to Kanryu was editing at such a short notice, or else this fic would have been posted next week or so :P She edited this fic in 12 hours straight :O**

**So, this is my second one-shot. BOOYAH! I'm very much happy right now! Want a sequel?  
**

**And now, please, please review.**

**DO NOT FAVORITE/ALERT WITHOUT LEAVING A REVIEW. IT'D BREAK MY HEART :(  
**

**This is just a one-shot, no multiple chapters would be added for you to think that 'I'd review some time later when more chapters are posted'. **

**Also, I'm going to post two more one-shots ^_^ One in next week and another is some other week, maybe :/ **

**Also, I WANT TO CHANGE MY PEN NAME! This one is boring, or it seems so. Please suggest me some names you could think of. I'd really appreciate it if they are including the name azura or azure or anything related to color blue :D Thanks so much.**

**Now REVIEW, my lovelies!**


End file.
